


What could have been for us.

by malcolmklau



Series: Manifestations [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmklau/pseuds/malcolmklau





	What could have been for us.

"What?"  
The room filled with fear, the silence settling in after a shocking unraveling made moments ago. "I said it, and I meant it." said the blonde person, taking in the view of the other living soul in the room. The latter, a latino man, with a solid shade of dark brown for his skin, one would say he was one of the more outgoing and charismatic of the ultimate duo. He isn’t for this moment, the guilt settling in him for a moment. "Gabe?" Jack looked at him with fear, with the word coming out of his mouth as though he was grasping onto his final words. "I’m alright." Gabe said. He hid all of the signs of panic, and stayed calm by how Jack expressed himself. The radio silence, deafening than the thunder in a stormy day, as the room settles into a limbo of confusion.


End file.
